


Dezolis it's Light and Shadow

by The_Exile



Category: Phantasy Star (Video Games)
Genre: Community: tic_tac_woe, Doom, Gen, Ice, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 04:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Dezolis has had three Ice Ages.





	Dezolis it's Light and Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> for fill 'Global warming/climate change'

Dezolis has had three Ice Ages. 

It's significant that there is a word for 'Ice Age' in the vocabulary of the natives, when the planet has always been covered in snow and ice all year round. The indigenous intelligent life has a very high affinity to Techniques, especially fire-based Techniques, while the Palman visitors have good enough technology to keep themselves sheltered but not to fully colonise the world as they intended to. Still, there have been precisely three times when Dezolis was so frosted over, so brutally cold, with howling gales of icy shards that could strip a mammoth to the bone, that life has faltered. 

The first of these is lost in the mists of time - very little history survived from that point, due to a combination of the extreme age, lack of any way to properly record history then and the devastation of most of the populace. There is a record in the Tower of Corona that the Eclipse Torch briefly flickered out, heralding the 'Apocalypse'. Sacrifices were made, the only situation in which human sacrifices are ever permitted, and a ritual circle of powerful wizard-priests managed to relight the Torch, then an army of warrior-priests were sent out to fight the 'creatures of foul darkness' that were spawned by such an abomination. 

The second time was during the rise of La Shiec. Not only was the Tyrant himself considered an emissary of evil, it was said that his donning of the cursed set of armour corresponded with the dead rising from every grave on Dezolis, as well as the snow falling so thick that entire regions were covered, the routes between settlements now impassible. Only after La Shiec's defeat did the snows melt.

The third time was heralded by the sudden appearance of the Garuberk Tower, an edifice that rose out of the ground on writhing tendrils of alien organic matter, spreading thorny vines that ate all living things indiscriminately as the Tower itself pulsed and gave off black waves of energy. Once again, the dead had begun to rise, although only the victims of the plagues that befell those who ventured too close to the Tower. Other horrors had been seen creeping around the Tower at night. Once again, the sheets of ice and the heavy snowfall had returned. 

Although the Torch did not go out again, the other Ice Ages had all been marked by situations where the only solution to the problems had involved the Eclipse Torch being used by heroes to purify evil with its fires. No matter how much effort was put into charting cycles and divining prophecies, keeping the Torch safe and its fires strong, these cycles continued to happen. 

Maybe it was simply part of Algol's nature to have both light and shadow, in constant conflict over the solar system's ever tumultuous fate.


End file.
